


Something Blue

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwood had been married, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

Blackwood had been married, once.

She was young. Blue blooded, but without a penny to her name; why else would she stoop to marry someone with such ... dubious heritage? Pretty, in that pale, refined way that indicates over breeding and an avoidance of any activity, that way that is a cough and a clammy hand away from consumption. The beauty of death, in a still breathing form.

She was the first.

Coward hated her. Hated her. Would whisper in Blackwood's ear when they lay together in the dark, spent, whisper of the things that she could be used for, of what power could be raised, of the fear that would begin to grow in minds, how no one would suspect him - and if they did, well. Is that not more terrifying? he'd breathe against Blackwood's skin.

Think of how much more lovely she'll be, when her chest is split and so much raw, red meat, he says.

Coward was correct. Death is far more beautiful than the illusion of it.


End file.
